


Chef's Kiss

by whatamidoingheredude



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingheredude/pseuds/whatamidoingheredude
Summary: a super short domestic scribble
Kudos: 3





	Chef's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so I will be more than happy if you decide to leave a comment with feedback.  
> It's a little short since I'm only testing waters but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> D., x.

Baking was something of a ritual for you and Felix. It was something you both loved to do so naturally whenever your busy schedules allowed it, you would put on your aprons and experiment with whatever recipe caught your fancy. 

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon; Felix finally got the weekend off, so he was currently hanging out at your apartment, snuggled in his favorite hoodie and sweatpants. You just finished eating lunch and were debating whether to try a new matcha cookie recipe or stick with brownies. “Y/N, let's try the cookies! It will be fun since neither of us has attempted to bake them before!” Felix said with excitement and looked at you with his big puppy eyes. “Ahhhh, you know cookies are my nemesis! I always manage to burn them somehow!” You desperately tried to change his mind but already knew that it was not going to work. “Well, that’s why I’m here to save the day, m’lady.” One charming smile was all it took for you to give in. “Okay, okay. Let’s do it. Don’t blame me if we end up burning the house down though.” He only giggled in response and handed you his phone so you could start preparing the ingredients. 

The dough preparation took about 30 minutes filled with laughter and slightly messy food fights. You both ended up with flour all over your clothes and sticky fingers but so far no disaster has occurred and the cookies were gently laid out on the baking sheet and ready to be put in the oven. “Look at those beauties, Y/N! They look delicious already. We might just break your curse.” Felix exclaimed dramatically as he closed the oven and turned around to face you. “I wouldn’t be so hopeful, Lix. The cookie destroyer is here and might strike again. I wasn’t kidding when I said that whenever I attempt to bake them, I always burn them to crisp.” You chuckled and eyed the oven nervously.

“And do you know why that is, baby?” Felix suddenly turned to you with a serious expression on his face. You shook your head, confused by the sudden change in his voice. “The key to delicious cookies is in the chef’s kiss.” He giggled and wrapped his arms around your waist. You gently reached your hand to his cheek, cupping it lightly as he brought his face close to yours. “Here, let me show you.” He whispered and finally connected your lips in a soft kiss. It’s needless to say that those cookies were the best thing you’ve ever baked.


End file.
